regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 06
Recap ]] Tuesday, 22nd January, 1512 (continued) The "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) are in their headquarters in Kronwikk and discuss their plans. Nevets and Lennie decide to head back to Dusty Ridge with a wagon to collect the wine. Toki and Daff stay behind to keep resting. The party hire a wagon, owned by old human female Lily (16 Hotness), who will haul the goods back from Dusty Ridge for the party. Nevets & Lennie arrive in Dusty Ridge without issue and show Old Man Wiggins & the elderly Village Sheriff the paperwork showing they are authorised to collect the missing Black Paw Mine goods. The paperwork isn't legal authority to search the warehouse, but Nevets convinces them it is in their best interests that they take the stolen goods back to the proper owner and avoid drama escalating for all sides. Everyone agrees and the warehouse is searched. In short order the crates are found where Nevets last saw them, and they are loaded onto Lily's cart. Nevets, Lennie and Lily rest overnight in Dusty Ridge. Wednesday, 23rd January, 1512 Nevets & Lennie leave Dusty Ridge with Lily's Wagon. Meanwhile back in Kronwikk, Lady Sandra visits VOA HQ and talks with Daff & Toki about the situation at the estate. Daff explains there were many ghosts in the estate, not just the one, so the task has been harder than they expected. Daff asks Lady Sandra to come with them to the estate to hopefully draw out the ghost of Lord Silverhorn to bring the haunting to an end. Lady Sandra thanks DOA for their digression, unaware of how the news has spread during Kel Drake's failed execution. That evening Nevets & Lennie return to VOA HQ. They put 4 of stolen lanterns in the back of the wagon, then drive the wagon over to Lady Catherine Pelt's estate. She is please VOA was able to get back what they could. Lady Catherine pays VOA 7000 copper (70 gold), and gets Lennie a scone. Daff convinces Lady Catherine to cover the cost of the wagon (200 copper). Experience 1325 exp each (Total Exp 3675 exp) * Daff levels up to level 4 **14 HP to 15 HP * Toki levels up to level 4 **24 HP to 27 HP * Lennie levels up to level 4 **33 HP to 44 HP * Nevets levels up to level 4 **16 HP to 17 HP Recap Wednesday, 23rd January, 1512 (continued) Before sundown, VOA, Lady Sandra, & the Butler gather outside the Silverhorn Estate. Also with them is the prisoner Kel Drake Silverhorn. There are a bunch of civilians waiting outside the estate, waiting for the lights in the tower to appear every night. The people can't agree on the source of the lights. VOA decides to set up an escape route from the tower with a rope before sunset. VOA and the NPCs then wait for the ghosts in the tower in the observatory. The ghost of Lord Silverhorn appears in the room. Lord Silverhorn and Lady Sandra clasp hands and talk. Lady Sandra explains to Lord Silverhorn is dead and should pass on. Lord Silverhorn says he is missing something and has unfinished business. However 4 ghosts appear in the room and attack. VOA defend themselves. Kel Drake gets knocked unconscious by a ghost then strangled to death. Daff is drained to 1 strength. Nevets gets drained then takes out a ghost. Daff casts shatter on 2 of the ghosts, taking out 1 ghost and badly damaging another. The ghost about to kill Daff is taken out by Lennie and Toki (with Toki using Shillelagh). The last ghost (other than Lord Silverhorn) is still strangling the remains of Kel Drake. Nevets attacks the ghost, and the ghost stops strangling the dead Knight. Daff does some Vicious Mockery on the ghost. Lennie & Toki charge in and attack the last ghost, finishing it off. Lady Sandra and the ghost of Lord Silverhorn continue to talk. Lord Silverhorn is talking at two levels at the same time, one he is talking as himself, the other is talking of vengeance. A new undead ghost, a poltergeist, emerges from the ground cand casts a Telekinetic Thrust at Lennie, but Lennie resists and counter attacks. Toki throws a Magic Stone at the ghost. Nevets finishes off the poltergeist. Lady Sandra and the ghost of Lord Silverhorn continue to talk as 2 shades phase into the room. The first shade attacks Lennie, and he defends himself. Tokie and Nevets focus attack on that shade, killing it. Daff tries to convince Lady Sandra to get Lord Silverhorn to stop the other ghosts. Toki turns into a bear and attacks the other shade. Nevets & Lennie both closes in to melee as well. Dissconant Whispers from Daff has no effect. The rest of the party finish off the shade. Lady Sandra and the ghost of Lord Silverhorn continue to talk in a embrace. Lady Sandra is telling Lord Silverhorn that she forgives him. Lord Silverhorn is talking of regrets and things he should have done that were important to him, such as marrying Lady Sandra. Lord Silverhorn then passes on to the other side, and fades away. Lady Sandra starts to mourn. VOA leave with the dead Kel Drake's dead body, with them going to talk with Lady Sandra tomorrow. The guards think Kel Drake is just unconscious, and escort the party back to jail. The party leave the dead body in the jail cell and leave without explaining that Kel Drake is dead. VOA return to their HQ to rest. Thursday, 24th January, 1512 Lady Sandra arrives at VOA HQ in the last afternoon, and drops 15,000 copper (150 gold). They party ask about obtaining some magical items, and Lady Sandra invites them over to dinner at the estate, and if any magical items happen to go missing, it isn't her fault. That evening Lady Sandra takes VOA to a room with a magical longsword, The Silver Horn, in it, then leaves the room, saying dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. Lennie takes the sword. The Silver Horn is a +1 Longsword. During dinner, Nevets sneaks off to find a magical objects she can steal. He finds a magical necklace. It is a ruby in the shape of a heart on a silver chain inside a glass case. Nevets picks the lock and gets inside. The party return to VOA HQ and rest for a week. Experience 1200 exp each (Total Exp 4875 exp) Recap 1512/01/24 to 1512/01/30 During the week Lennie learns to spell his name from Nevets. Nevets tests what the Ruby Necklace does by testing his limits and seeing if any have changed. He discovers the necklace is a Periapt of Health, making the wearer immune to contracting any disease. Toki hears about a travelling circus in Renkore, which will have more animals that she'll be able to wild-shape into if she sees them. The circuis will open the 2nd Saturday of February. The rest of VOA isn't interested in going to the circus. Daff trawls for new work for VOA. He hears there has been a scandal in Whalers Bay, but isn't clear what the drama actually is. Daff goes to Toki and says they can go to the circus, but they'll stop off in Whalers Bay first, where they'll get a ship to Renkore. During the week news spreads that Kel Drake has died in custody, so the execution will have to be cancelled. Thursday, 31st January, 1512 The party head out of Kronwikk and head to Whalers Bay. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes